The Green Eyed Cherub
by spidergirl91
Summary: Written for the LJ 12 Days of Clois Valentine's Day prompt challenge. Lois realises for true feelings whilst at the last place she wanted to be. Drabble.


**Title:** The Green Eyed Cherub

**Summary:** Lois realises her own feelings on Valentines day.

**Spoilers:** Up until the end of S6

**Author's Notes:** I have only seen Smallville until the end of S6 so I'm definitely behind but I really wanted to write a Clois fic. So if this does not seem in canon this is why. I don't think this is very good, but it is my first Smallville fic so it's not that bad. This was written for the LJ 12 days of Clois Valentine's Day prompt Challenge. My prompt was JEALOUSY

There was just so much goddamn red!

Red roses, plush hearts, teddy bears, streamers, confetti, balloons...

It was as though all the loved up couples in the Talon had vomited up all their love all over the room. To Lois Lane it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen, and was eager to turn and run upstairs to her room.

"Jimmy Olsen...I'm going to kill you."

She cursed at the man who dragged her into the crowded room. However, the baby faced photographer was hardly paying attention as his eyes scanned the crowd for his beloved Chloe.

"C'mon Lo, it wouldn't kill you to come out of seclusion," Jimmy smirked as the bubble machine was turned on.

Oh god, there was a bubble machine...

"But I enjoyed seclusion, I was happy there."

Lois tried to rebut, but it was useless. No one would have been happy in her state of seclusion and isolation. Her apartment had become a hiding place for her tears and buckets of chocolate ice cream. All because of stupid Oliver Queen.

She hated that name so much that it left an unpleasant taste in her mouth, she hated that she was left alone, she hated that they didn't have any future and she hated the way her heart ached every time she even thought about him.

But most of all she hated Valentine's Day, especially because she no longer had a Valentine.

Lois didn't enjoy being so bitter and vindictive, no matter the face she put on for the outside world. She couldn't help it though...she was jealous.

She was jealous of every single soul in this Hershey's and Hallmark room. She was even jealous of the chubby cherubs, at least they looked happy. She was jealous of her cousin for having someone on Valentine's Day and she hated herself for it.

Jimmy and Chloe were perfect for each other, and a real friend would have been happy for them, but all she saw was green. She wanted someone special in her life. Someone she could share her secrets with. Some like...someone like...

"Smallville," Lois broke from her thoughts in surprise to find the handsome farm boy standing reluctantly by Chloe.

"Lois." He responded and Lois felt a small smile grace her lips. She was quick to get rid of it.

Wow, that was a first. What was Lois doing smiling because she saw Clark Kent?

She was so wrapped up in the man standing in front of her that she barely noticed Chloe and Jimmy scamper off. This was undoubtedly a set up, but Lois didn't feel angry about it, she was perfectly happy to be standing beside Clark.

She looked up at his face, his blue eyes scanning the room disdainfully. He too was unhappy to be there, but there was a sadness hidden behind his features. Lois tried to shake these strange thoughts. Why was she worrying about Kent? She'd never thought about him this way before....

They obviously didn't get along very well; his feelings for her were obviously not a secret. She could tell she annoyed him, and up until now she had been fine with it. Now she was beginning to realise what a fool she had been, because she really wasn't fine with it. She wanted to be closer to him, she wanted to have more than just playful banter. She wanted Clark.

However, as he turned to face her, his eyes met her own and her heart ached once more as she saw the sadness in them. He didn't have eyes for her; he didn't have eyes for anybody else in this room...the girl he wanted was unattainable.

Lois looked down, trying to mask her pain. Without explanation she took off for upstairs, to return to her own fortress of solitude because for the first time she was in love with Clark Kent, and was insanely jealous of Lana Lang.


End file.
